


Temptation

by sprousehartxoxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprousehartxoxo/pseuds/sprousehartxoxo
Summary: ~Story is not yet complete~Betty Cooper. A straight-A sophomore student at Riverdale High. She works alone at the Blue and Gold, the school's newspaper because she doesn't want anyone to know her secret.Jughead Jones. A junior student at Riverdale High who plays with the Bulldogs, well used to. He failed his classes which made his coach kick him out.Mr. Weatherbee, the school's principal called Betty and Jughead to the office. He told Betty to tutor Jughead because he won't be accepted in any school with his grades.Will Betty give in to Jughead when all she could hear was the blood pumping in his veins?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. It’s a family heirloom

Betty POV  
Another stressful day in the Blue and Gold. I just finished my classes and I did all my homework during lunch so that when I get home, I have all the time to rest. Mr. Weatherbee, the school's principal told me to write about the Bulldogs, Riverdale High's football team since they won the semifinals. Next month, they would be competing with Stonewall Prep. I'm currently planning on when I will interview the players from both schools then I can finally go home soon. 

I arrive at my house and Polly, my older sister is nowhere to be seen. I see a note lying on the table and it read, "Won't be home, I'll be back tomorrow. Have a present for you in the fridge :)" I open it and I see blood bags. I sigh and I get one, drinking it. So much has happened in my 15 years of living. 

My mom and dad went to NYC for a business trip. During the night, she went to the bar and got drunk. Walking the sidewalk, tipsy, a guy bit her and drained her blood with the guy's blood in her system. She woke up and fed on the people she passed by as she couldn't resist the urge. She went back to their hotel and drank all my dad's blood while he was sleeping. 

Mom went back to Riverdale to tell Polly about what happened and left both of us, saying that it is for our own good. One time, I was so depressed with what happened to my family that I started cutting myself. Polly gave me a bag of my mom's blood so that if I get injured my wounds will heal instantly. I laid myself in the bathtub and drowned myself, with my mom's blood in my system. I woke with Polly shaking me and she saw the blood bag on the sink. She knew what was going to happen and she gave me some of her blood to complete the transition. 

Over the years, I learned how to control the urge, and I managed with only blood bags. Until now, no one knows my secret except Polly. Everytime someone asks me, "What's that ring?" I always reply back with, "It's a family heirloom." It's the ring that makes me walk during daylight so without it, I would burn to death. 

Jughead POV  
I was sitting through History and I was writing about my boring ass life to pretend that I was listening to the teacher. I don't give a damn anymore about my academics. I won't attend training today 'cause I don't feel like playing football anymore. Archie is in the team with me but he stopped talking to me. My parents left with Jellybean, my younger sister leaving me all alone in this trailer. No one cares about me. I don't have a friend anymore. I don't have my family. I don't have a love in my life. No one to make me happy. 

The bell rings and I go to my motorbike and drive home. 

A/N : Sorry Jughead's POV is short. I'll try to make a longer chapter in the next. I made this chapter then it didn't publish so I had to make it again dhudjfbr


	2. I have uh, bloodphobia?

Jughead POV  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I groan as I wipe the crust on the side of my eye and I stood up to prepare for another day. I wish this day could get better but no one is there to brighten it up. I get to my motorbike and start driving to school. 

I was at English, thinking of random shit until I heard the voice of the assistant boom through the room. "Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, please report to the principal's office." I make my way to office and I already see Betty sitting in front of Mr. Weatherbee. 

Betty POV  
I was busy taking notes and solving equations until I heard the announcement. Why would he call both of us in the office? I didn't do anything... We don't even talk. "Mr. Jones, are you aware of how your grades are dropping this semester?" "I-yeah." Mr. Weatherbee scoffed, "You know but you're not doing anything about it?" Jughead opened his mouth but he didn't say anything. "Well, Ms. Cooper here, is maintaining her high grades so," he gestures his hand to me, "Would you tutor him? He won't get accepted in any school with that grade." "I-uh-" "What? Cat got your tongue?" Jughead says looking to me with those stormy blue eyes. I stare at his eyes and all I could hear was his heart beating. "Um, yeah okay," I say and look away quickly before the veins on my eyelids start to show up. Does it look like I have another choice? "Ms. Cooper, you may leave." I stood up and left the office. 

Jughead POV  
"But why am I-," "You're still here because the coach of the football team told me that you weren't attending the training sessions." I'm well aware of my situation so why don't you just kick me out? "What if I lost interest in football?" "Well, what are your other interests? Maybe you could join some other activity." I think about my hobbies, uh drinking? Sleeping? Eating? [A/N this is such a mood 😂] Oh, writing. "Sometimes I write." He sighs, "Well, Ms. Cooper insisted that she wants to work alone but I know she's stressed. Maybe you could convince her somehow?" Ah, the girl that every boy dreams of. Smart, talented. Would there be a way to get to her? "I guess I could try." He gestures for me to leave and I got out of the office. 

Betty POV  
After that, I went to my locker and got a few of my books that I will need to tutor him. He makes me speechless, it's crazy. The moment I close my locker, I see him popping out of nowhere. "Oh my god, don't do that," We both drop down to our knees and grabbed my books. I see him eyeing my cleavage, "My eyes are up here, you perv," I elbow him on the chest and he smirks. His eyes go down to my hands that are holding my books. "What's that ring you got?" "It's a family heirloom." Oh god, I hope during these sessions my urges won't give in 'cause I'm not gonna lie, he looks- "Hey uh, can I get your number, for the sessions?" I stop daydreaming and I avoid his eyes. Okay Betty just look anywhere but there! "Oh- Yeah okay," He hands his phone to me and I put my number. "Sooooo when do we meet and where?" "We could go to my house," what is my mouth saying? I don't want to give in to him no no. "Meet at the gate by 4?" "Yeah um okay." I practically bolted from that place and went to my next class. 

Jughead POV  
I wait at the gate and I see her blonde ponytail bouncing as she walks. "Let's walk to my house?" I chuckle and point to my motorbike. "Wait, we're riding that?" [A/N : more like riding who?😂] "Yeah, I drive this to school. Hop on," I gave her my helmet since I was wearing a beanie anyway. "Hold on tight." She places her hands on my waist and I follow the directions she shouts at me while I drive. "We're here," she says pointing to her house. She opened the door and we stepped in. "Want anything to drink?" "Just water." "You can go ahead to my room," she says while getting a glass. The glass she got was from a high cabinet and it made her shirt ride up her hips which made me stare. I mentally slapped myself and turned around to go upstairs to her room. I drop my bag to the side of her desk and sat at her bed. I look at a picture frame on her desk and it is a picture of her and another girl. Huh, maybe her sister? I snapped out of my daze when she spoke, leaning on the door frame. "What'ya looking at?" Her blonde locks are now drooped on her shoulders. "It's uh- the picture. You have a sister?" "Yeah, she's gonna be here soon." She says, walking towards me. Betty sits on the chair next to the desk and brings out the books from her backpack. "So, what do we study today?" "Math I guess?" She turns the page of the book to the lesson and gestures for me to go closer to her so that I can see. Betty taught me on how to get x. She places her notebook beside the book so that I can see more examples. I was looking through the notes until my finger scraped the metal of the spirals. "Oh shit," my finger bleeded a bit and I saw her suddenly looked away. "You scared of blood?" 

Betty POV  
Ok, this is the part that scared me. If I didn't turn around in time, he could've seen how my eyes looked like. "I have uh, blood, phobia..." That is just the worst excuse, bloodphobia? That's not even a thing. "Oh yeah, right. Put that in the dictionary." We chuckle and I look back at the book. 

We were in the middle of discussing an equation until I heard someone knock my door. "Agh, Polly! You could've texted me!" I go to her and I push her outside my room. "Who's that guy? Are you finally getting someone?" "No, Polly! I'm just tutoring him." She scoffs, "Oh yeah right, 'tutoring'." She gives me the air quotations with her fingers and I roll my eyes at her. "Go to your room now please. We're almost done." She walks away but winks at me in the process. I go back to my room to see Jughead solving on a paper. I smile, leaning on the door frame, admiring the way he looks while he's concentrating. 

A/N : It's a lot longer now 😌 I enjoyed writing this.


	3. I was wondering if I could, you know...

Betty POV  
Jughead and I just finished our first session and now I have to practice controlling myself. When you're a vampire, your emotions are all heightened and before I was one, I was a horny teenager. So now, whenever I'm around him, it's hard for me to control my urges. Am I actually falling for a guy whom I just talked to for the first time? Okay Betty, take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Now my very innocent mind just went- No. This is wrong. I shouldn't be near him. I lie on my bed thinking about what could possibly happen whenever we're together until I fell asleep. 

Jughead POV  
The moment I saw her turn around, I didn't really believe her. Yeah I know, some people are scared of blood but she seemed scared? Like a different type of scared. Like she's hiding something. I'm getting curious but I guess I have to wait. I arrive at my trailer and I went straight to my bed. All I could think about was her blonde locks on her shoulders, and those eyes that stare back at mine. No this is so wrong. We're complete opposites! Why would she, a perfect girl that every boy wants to be with, be possibly falling for me? I sigh as the activities of the day catch up to me. 

It was free period and I saw Betty typing away in the Blue and Gold. I knock on the door and she looked up to me. "Hey uh, can we talk?" She nods and closes her laptop. I lean on the desk in front of her and tell her about what Mr. Weatherbee told me. "So, I lost interest in football and I was wondering if I could y'know, work with... you?" She raises her eyebrows in surprise and tells me, "Did Mr. Weatherbee say that I insisted on working alone?" I nod. "But he knows that you're stressed about working on the paper every week and he told me that maybe I could convince you somehow that I could work with you." "You, the Jughead Jones, write?" She smirks at me and I put my hand on my chest, being offended. "Ouch." We kind of just stare at each other and we both look away. "How 'bout we go to my house later for a change? Get to know each other a little more?" She bites her lip and that just drove me crazy internally. "Uh yeah sure." 

After school, we drove to my trailer and she says, "You live in a trailer?" I scoff, "That's the second time you offended me today, Betts." She elbows me on my chest. "What did you just call me? Ooooh Juggie?" She laughs and I smile. I like that nickname. We get in the trailer and we both sit on the couch. "So you live here by yourself?" I sigh, "Yeah, my family left me a few years ago." She places her hand on my thigh. "Oh- um, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "They said I was a failure to the family. I couldn't do anything to make them proud. Hence, what's happening now." I open up to her because I don't want to hide anything from her. "Well, you have all the time to change. You're still young and dreams that you can achieve." She says, trying to comfort me. That's the thing, I don't really have a dream. Except for having a love in my life I guess. She seems to care about me and I really miss how it feels like. I stand up abruptly and went to the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" "I'm fine with anything." I make sandwiches for both of us and we sit beside each other. I stand up, placing my beanie and my food on the table which made her stand up too, confused. "You know what fuck it." I slam my lips on to hers and walk towards the countertops. I kiss her deeply, intertwining our tongues, fighting for victory. She sits on it and I find her pulse. I put my hand on her jaw and the other on her thigh, bringing them up and down. She moans as I lightly bit her pulse and I grind myself on her core, relieving the ache of my boner. "No, mmm, no, this is wrong." She pushes my hands away and runs to the door. Good job Jughead Jones, you just lost your only hope in a girl. I sit down and put my hands in my hair in regret.


	4. God, you’re beautiful

Betty POV  
I'm now at home and I'm so confused with myself. I want to be with him but I keep pushing him away. Should I just tell him? No I can't. I want to trust him but maybe he might drive a stake through my heart at the time that I least expect it. 

I was about to leave to go to school then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a package. I brought it inside and I saw a wooden stake and a note, "Do you think that no one knows your secret? Heh, very funny Betty Boop." I drop the note with the box on the floor and I start to breath uncontrollably. "Okay calm down Betty." I grab my phone from the table and call Jug 'cause Polly isn't with me and he's the only one I can talk to at the moment. He picks up the call instantly, "Why are you breathing like that?" "Can you come over please? Walk me to school? I need to tell you something." "Okay. Be there in 5." I end the call and I wait for him to arrive. 

I heard a knock on the door and I hear him say, "It's me Jughead." I open it and I hug him. "Thank you. I'm sorry for pushing you away." He kisses my hair and wraps his arms around me. We let go of each other and I lock the door. "What happened?" "Someone's threatening me and I know who it is. I don't know what to do. I don't-" He pecked me on my lips to shut me up. "You weren't gonna stop so, I had to." "He left a package on my doorstep with a note and a wooden stake." 

Jughead POV  
"Wait, a stake? Why?" She sighs and goes to me. "Okay, I'll go close to you then push me away. I might not be able to control it." "What are you talking ab-" She cuts me off, "Just do it. Please." She goes closer to me and then she parts her lips. I see her eyes change color, veins popping up on her eyelids and fangs in her teeth. I push her away as she said and I just stood there in shock. "You're a- vampire?" She nods and I see her features starting to come back. "What else could you do?" "Are you not scared of me?" I go closer to her and cup her cheeks with my hands. "No." I state, directly to her eyes. "Let's go to my room so that we could talk about this." I follow her up to her room and we both sat on her bed. "I can compel people. I've never really done it though but I know how." I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. "Compel is a thing that vampires do to let people forget things. Let's say you slipped up and said something stupid, you can take it all back by compelling the person." She explains to me. "Why didn't you compel me when you told me what you were?" She looks down and says, "I want to trust you. All I have is Polly and..." She whispers a 'you' at the end. I wrap my arm around her waist and I ask, "Who is the one behind that package?" "It's Archie Andrews. He called me Betty Boop when we were kids. I guess we just grew apart." She shrugs. "Doesn't he live right next door?" She nods and frowns. I put my finger on her chin and make her look at me. Her eyes start to change color, "Everything's going to be okay. I will be right by your side when you need me." I rub my fingers on her supernatural features. "God, you're beautiful." She grabs my face with her hands and smashes her lips on to mine. I lick her bottom lip asking for permission and she grants it. Our tongues tangle together as she straddles my lap. She grinds her core on to mine and I let go. She pouts at the loss of my lips and I chuckle. "You're waking up the little guy." I point to my growing bulge. "Let's go to school now?" We both stand up and start walking to school. 

Betty POV  
"You never really answered my question back at the Blue and Gold." Jughead says to me while we were walking. "I guess I can use a little help. Promise to keep the secret?" He nods and I thank him. "Oh yeah one question, why can you walk in daylight?" I show him my ring and his mouth was in a 'O' in realization. "I never knew rings could have a secret power." He chuckles. 

It was lunch and I went to my locker to get my things for my afternoon classes. I saw a note folded and once I got it, my hand burned. "Vervain," I whispered. I call Jug, told him to meet me by the lockers and I saw him running in the hallway. "Just get the note and let's go to the Blue and Gold." I point at the note and we went to the room. He closed the door and I sat on a chair. "The paper was laced with vervain. It makes the skin of vampires burn. Can you read the note for me?" He opens the note and reads it, "Do you really think he can protect you? He can just stake you in the heart in no time." He finishes reading and asks me, "So that stake in the package, if you drive it into a vampire's heart, they die?" I nod. "The body dessicates and the skin looks very veiny. So what do we do now? We know who he is, he practically studies in this school, he literally lives next door." I sigh as I end the rambling and he places his hands on my hips. "We're going to get through this. Don't worry so much. Let's think about it when we get to my trailer. Okay?" I smile at his words and reply back. "Okay." He brings me in a hug and I put my arms around him. 

A/N : Added some fluff right there at the end. Expect smut in the next chapter ✨


	5. Did I do bad?

Jughead POV  
After we finished all our classes, we drove to my trailer and to start thinking about our game plan. I walked in and I was looking at Betty weirdly because she's still outside the door. "You have to invite me in, Jug." I scratch my head in confusion but I let her in anyway. She sighs as she gets in and we sit on the couch. "He knows my weakness, Jug. I don't know how to stop him. I don't want to kill him because I don't know what to do with the body. I-I don't know what to do. Hell I don't even know why he's after me!" I put my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me, trying to get her to calm down. "We will get through this, Betts. I won't let him do anything to you." She looks up at me, "Would you really do that? For me?" I nod and kiss her head. We just stay like that. She moves herself closer to me, making her feel like she would be protected from any monster coming our way. "Betts?" "Hmm?" She turns, looking at me in the eye. I pat my lap, she gets the signal and sits on me. I lay down, with her on top of me and I rest my head on the arm of the sofa with my arms wrapped around her torso. 

It was around midnight and she was tossing and turning on me. I tap her on the shoulder and then she suddenly bolts up from me. "Nothing, just had a bad dream." She sighs and I bring her body back to me. She closes her eyes and I admire the way she looks when she's relaxed. She's lying on her side and I feel my pants tighten. My eyes just went wide at the realization. Damn it little Jug? Why the fuck now?  
Betty was starting to squirm around and it isn't helping me at all right now. I try to contain my moan at the back of my throat because she kept moving around at my crotch. "What's that controller doing there, Jug?" She pats behind her and she accidentally rubbed my boner which made me release a groan. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I- I didn't realize!" She sat farther away from me but she still couldn't get her eyes off of me. I stand awkwardly and tell her, "Imma just um, take care of this. I-I tried to control it," I laughed nervously and I saw her bite her lip which just made me grow harder. 

Her emotions suddenly changed as I saw her panicking and bringing her hands to her hair, messing it up. "You know what, this," motioning her hand back and forth between the both of us, "Is all wrong. I should leave Riverdale, once and for all. I don't want to drag anyone else into my drama. It may be crazy to think but I'm doing this for you." She ran out of the door and I followed her outside. "No. You don't do that decision for me because I know what I want. Betty, I care about you. You never even left my mind even for a second. I'd do anything to protect you." She looked back, ran and smashed her lips against mine. I bring my hands to her cheeks and kiss her deeply. We kiss our way back to the trailer and into my bedroom. She breaks the kiss and brings her head down. I hug her and she walks away from me and looks into the mirror. I put my hand on her shoulder as I see her eyes change color. "I can't," she sobs. "Yes you can. Don't hide from me." She slowly turns around and I touch her features with my fingers. A tear falls from her eye and she cries. "Hey, hey. I like you as who you are. You're not going to hurt me." I look down at her lips and she tiptoes to my height. We kiss deeply and our tongues intertwine together. I put her blonde locks behind her ear and I explore every inch of her mouth with my tongue. 

⚠️Smut Warning⚠️

[Prepare your holy water ya'll!]

We let go of each other and started taking our tops off. I slowly lied her down on the bed and she was still sobbing. I crawl on top of her, bringing my hand to her face to calm her down. "I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I do." I coo, "Shh shhh, it's okay, you're not going to hurt me." I assure her and her sobs turned into little sniffles and the veins kept coming back to her. She sits up, facing the mirror and unclasped her bra and I sit behind her, moving her hair out of my way and I make a hickey on her shoulder. I look at the mirror and I see tears falling from her eyes. "You're beatiful, don't forget that," she shivers when I spoke near her ear. 

I lie her down, moved my lips south and started sucking her nipple which made her arch her back. I used my thumb to tease the other. "Jug- ohhhh!" She kept shifting around and I cup her through her jeans. I could feel the warmth coming from her core. I put my hands on the button of her jeans and I look at her, asking for permission. She nods and I remove her pants from her legs, throwing it to our pile of clothes. I see a wet patch on her underwear and she chuckles on the other side of the bed, "Care to make us equal?" I give her a lopsided grin and I stand up to remove my jeans. I go back to her and I remove her underwear. I run circles around her clit and she closes her legs with a sharp intake of breath. "No, keep them open, baby." I force her legs apart and I spread open her pussy lips with my fingers. "God, you're so wet." I slid a finger inside her until the last knuckle. "Uhhhn- Jug more," I placed another finger and I started to slide it in further which made her hips jerk. She fisted her fingers into my hair, messing it up. "Juggie..... please," she whined. I remove my fingers and replaced it with my tongue, licking her folds. I hear her moan and I put my tongue in her wet heat while my finger was rubbing her clit. She gasped at the sensation and eventually, she started panting more and I could tell she was about to come. "Cum for me baby," she gasped as she came on my tongue and I licked it all up. "You taste good, Betts," I suck my fingers clean of her juices and I make my way to her face and I kiss her, making her taste herself. 

"Do you have a condom?" She grins at me, "Vampires can't procreate so?" I remove my boxers and I sigh as my cock isn't restrained anymore. I bring my hand up and down my shaft, making me moan. "Like what you see?" Even if my eyes are closed, I know that she's staring at me. She just laughs then sits on my lap. I balance myself with my arms leaning on the bed. She wraps her hand around my hardness, bringing it up and down my length making me let out a breathy moan. "Betty," I gasped as the pad of her thumb teases the head, bringing it up to the tip and back down slowly, making my slit leak with pre-cum. "Oh shit- you don't have to do this." I lean my head back and fist my hands on the sheets as she swirls her thumb on my slit, spreading the moisture which makes my eyes roll to the back of my head and I started to breath shakily. She lies on her stomach and closed her lips around me. "Betty- oh fuck." She sank further down my erection and I couldn't help but jerk my hips and I accidentally made her choke. I mumble a sorry and she massaged my balls while sucking me. Time by time she would go back up and swirl her tongue around the head then going back down which makes me throb more in her mouth. I felt her fangs lightly scraping my skin and I whimper at the feeling. "Fuck, that feels so good." She started to pick up the pace and I weave my fingers through her blonde locks. Her wet and warm mouth made me pulse more inside her. She moaned deep in her throat which made me tighten my grip and I could feel the vibration all around me. My balls started to tighten and even though I wanted to cum in her mouth, I decided to stop her. "Betty..... baby, stop." She shakes her head and continues to suck me. "I'm not going to last long." I let out a groan as she played with my balls again. "But I want to come inside you." She pulled off and jerked me off fast. "Let go Juggie." She wraps her lips around the head and flicks her tongue on my slit. "Betty," I grit my teeth, pleasure going through me. "Cum in my mouth, baby." Her breath was so hot on my already heated flesh. "Look what you do to me Juggie. I'm so wet." I look down and I see her spreading her pussy lips open to rub her swollen clit. It was enough to send me over the edge. "Fuck," I cried out and my fingers tightened on her hair as I came deep inside her throat. "Betty," I whimpered as she stroked me gently to milk every single drop of cum that I offer. 

She finally lets go of my sensitive cock, "I want your cock buried deep inside of me," she tells me desperately and I ask her, "You sure?" She nods and I ran the tip on her slit, gathering up her juices and positioning myself on her entrance. She just sat on my tip and she winced. "Agh, you're big." "You don't have to force it in, look at me," she looks at me and I ask her, "Do you trust me?" She places her hands on my shoulders and that gives me my answer. I keep kissing her so that she won't think about the pain. I slowly bring my hips up, entering her. Half of my shaft is inside and we both moan at the feeling. I look at her emerald eyes and she nods. I start thrusting in and out of her tight wet heat slowly, making her get used to the feeling. She gasps in pain and I get out of her. "Betty, we dont have to do this." "Trust me I want to, I'm just not used to it." I smile because I'm not used to it either. She lies down on the bed, away from the blood and I slowly enter her again. I thrust in and out until I heard her moaning in pleasure. I groan at how tight and good she feels around me. I feel the familiar sensation starting to grow in me and I start rubbing her clit making her pant more. "Jug- OH," she came around my shaft and I started going faster, chasing my release. I cupped her ass and brought her towards me, making me go deeper. "Jug, stop I'm so sensi- aghh," I groaned as she clenched her muscles around me, milking all my cum out of me. My thrusts became slow and deep until I still and let out a sigh. "Lean back, baby." She rested her elbows on the bed, slowly lifting up until only the head nestled inside her pussy. My cock glistens with her wetness as my cum slides down from where we're connected to my shaft. I thrust shallowly, admiring my cum seeping from her in slow bursts. I finally pull out of her and lie down, sweaty and panting. "Did I do bad?" "What it's not like it's your first time." I laugh at her and she looks at me shocked. "So I guess we lost it to each other then," she closes her eyes and I mumble, "You're stronger than him. Believe that." I spoon her and I just smile at how I didn't give up on us.

A/N : I'll just wait until one of you guys recognize the reference I just did 😂


	6. I want to be with you

Betty POV  
The hallway was empty when I was getting my books for my next class until someone forcefully pinned me to my locker, making me drop all my stuff. "Do you really think you could get rid of me? Huh? Your mom fucking murdered my dad." His grip on my arms tightens more and I could feel his breath right against my ear. "I swear you are going to pay for this. Don't even think that you could kill me. I will always find a way to get back at you." He lets go of me and walks away. I run to the locker room and cry my eyes out. What the hell happened to my life?

Jughead POV  
I excused myself from class to go to the bathroom. I unbuckled my belt, pulled the zipper down, brought myself out and started the stream. I sigh at the relief of the pressure and I hear someone sniffing. "Who's there?" I finish and shake myself to get rid of the drops and I hear someone mumble, "Jug?" I go to the benches and I approach her, "Betty?" She looks up at me, mascara smudged on her face. I sit beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "Hey, what happened?" She sniffs and a tear falls from her eye. "Archie threatened me again. I can't do anything because he said he'll always find his way back to me. I don't think it's safe for me to go alone anywhere I go." "I'll be with you no matter what. Okay?" She nods, "Okay." I laugh, "Why are you here in the boy's locker room anyway?" I say, to lighten up the mood. Betty chuckles, "I guess I didn't look at the sign."  
"Wanna skip class now? There's one more period anyway." She nods in agreement, "I'll fix my makeup. Meet you at the entrance." I leave the locker room and wait for her outside the school. 

I was scrolling through my phone until someone wrapped their arms around my neck, making me jump, "What 'ya looking at?" I chuckle, "Warn a man next time?" "I can move really fast, don't blame my reflexes," Betty winks at me. "Pop's?" I offer my hand to her and she holds it tightly. 

We sat at a booth beside each other and Pop comes up to take our order. "A strawberry milkshake for me, Pop." "A burger, fries and a large coke please." Betty looks at me, raising her eyebrows. "What? I have a big appetite." Pop grins and leaves. "For a man who eats a lot, you're lucky to be slim." She jokes. "In times of crisis, some people lose their appetite. Me? Mine increases tenfold." She laughs and leans her head on my shoulder. She sighs, "Why can't I have a normal life?" "I'll try to make you feel like a normal human." "Normal food doesn't really satisfy my hunger, Jug. You can't change that." I sigh in agreement and we wait for our food to come. 

I was almost done with my food and I looked at Betty's milkshake and it was barely touched. I looked at her and she's staring at my chest. I clear my throat to get her attention and she averts her eyes away. "Sorry, it's just, sometimes the urge rushes to me all of sudden." She leans her head back at the seat and mumbles, "All I can hear is your blood pumping in your veins." I see her eyes start to change color and she gets her sunglasses from her bag and puts it on. "I want to be with you, no matter what," I whisper very lightly that no one could hear me." She brings her head up, "Really?" I raise my eyebrows 'cause I didn't expect her to hear that." "My sense of hearing is also heightened. Anyway-," I confess, "I can't change how I feel about you. Nothing can." I bring my hand to her cheek and caress it, "I want to be with you, Betty Cooper." She removes her sunglasses and stares at me, even though the veins are still there. "I also want to be with you, Jughead. I just don't know if you really want to be with me because I can't grow old, have kids, the life of a normal human." I go closer to her and pecked her on the lips. "I like you, Betty. Don't doubt that." She wraps her arms around me and we embrace tightly. 

Betty POV  
We were walking to go to my house in awkward silence. I knew Jug was a bit suspicious about it so I decided to tell him the detail I left out. "Archie told me that my mom killed his dad." I saw him open his mouth but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know what to say." "It's okay. We'll find a way to get through this." He holds my hand, caressing my knuckles and looks down at them. "You're strong, Betty. Always remember that."

I was lying on my bed, curled up and I felt the bed dip down and he wrapped his arms around me, 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" "Just how I became one. I never should've done that." "What happened anyway?" "I drowned myself in the bathtub with my mom's blood in my system." "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I sigh, "It's okay. It happened a few years ago. Apparently when my mom got turned, she couldn't resist the hunger and fed on people walking on the street." "And one of them happened to be Archie's dad?" He figures out. "Yeah." My eyes start to droop and I close them with Jug spooning me to sleep. 

A/N : I'm sorry guys that I took long to upload the chapter. I was binging shows all the time and apparently I'm at S6 of Friends after a few days 😂 It might take a while before I can publish the next because I'm still thinking about what could happen.


	7. I would still lo—

After a good night's sleep, Betty woke up to a building pressure on her lower stomach. Jughead tightened his grip on her, making her stop squirming and let out a huff of frustration. "Jug, I need to go." He groans and tangles his legs onto hers, "5 more minutes," he mumbles. Betty attempts to hold it in, crossing her legs until she feels her panties start to dampen. "Shit," she mutters loudly than expected, making him turn to his other side and fall asleep again. Betty manages to go to the bathroom and does her business. 

Jughead opens his eyes, feeling the side of her bed, cold. He hears the sound of the shower and decides to go inside. He enters the room, hot steam clinging to his skin. Jughead drinks in Betty's shadow from the curtain and snaps out of his daze. "Hey, can I join you?" 

"I have to get to school," she replies. Jughead sighs in disappointment. "But why? It's a Saturday." "I have to interview some of the football players for the Blue and Gold. I really do want to have some fun, you know?" She says, lathering up the soap and cleans her body. "Then let's do it, save the water." She scoffs, "Juggie, as much as I want to have a lazy Saturday morning with you, I have to go, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you." Jughead gives her a grin even if he knows that he can't see her. "That, I'll count on."

Betty sighs as the last student she needed to interview leave the room. It was already late in the afternoon and she needed to take a break from things. Her eyebrows raise in surprise as she enters her room, seeing Jughead working on his homework. She knocks on the door frame to get his attention and his face lightens up to see her girlfriend leaning, making some of her cleavage show. The temperature of the room somehow went higher and he couldn't take anymore of her teasing. 

"It's hot in here don't you think?" Betty was halfway in removing her sweater and she didn't even realize what she was doing to him. She looks straight into his eyes, the blue irises turning to a darker shade. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was doing my homework but-" She glances down to see a very prominent bulge in his shorts. "Need a hand with that?" Jughead suddenly spins the chair, him facing the desk. "No, I-I should probably do this. I just can't seem to understand it. Can you help me?" Betty sits on her bed, patting her side, indicating for him to sit beside her. She explains it to him although he still doesn't understand why his answer was wrong. "I give up," he lies back on the bed with a thud in frustration and Betty doesn't take that for an answer.  
"I could give you a hand so that you could concentrate better." Her finger traces the waistband of his shorts, his cock throbbing in the tight confinement. His Adam's apple bobs as she straddles his lap, thrusting forward and he parts his lips, letting out a groan. She cups him through his shorts, rubbing his shaft, his hips thrusting upwards to her hand. "Eager, aren't you?" His fists are giving the sheets a death grip, his knuckles turning white. 

Her vision starts to blur and her hearing suddenly heightened tenfold. 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. 

"Betty, please," he begs. His voice sounds like it's from far away but his heart is right next to her ear. "Betty?" He sits up, his arm wrapping around her in concern, forgetting about his hard-on until she snaps back into reality. "Betty, your eyes." She gets out of his grip, leaving the bed and sits on the chair. "Jug, we should talk about, you know, us." He nods for her to continue. "I can't always control myself. I'm sorry." "Hey, you can't change what you are. Even if you're completely different from me it doesn't mean that you're not the Betty I know. I would still love-," she abruptly stands up, bringing a hand to her hair. He suddenly realizes what he just said. "This is what we have to talk about. I need time to think." Jughead stands up from the bed, bringing a hand to her shoulder. "Betty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare-," she swats his hand away, "Don't touch me," Betty threatens. "I guess I'll leave then." Jughead packed his things and left her house.

Betty was lying on her bed, twisting and turning. She can't seem to forget what happened. The moon is right up the sky, its light shining through her window. 

Hey you can't change what you are. Even if you're completely different from me it doesn't mean your not the Betty I know. I would still love- 

The events of the day before kept coming back to her. She sits up, frustrated. Betty realizes what she had just done to him. Kept pushing him away even if she knew she had the same feelings as he does. 

With her brain telling her to just sleep it off, she doesn't mind it. She sits up, gets out of the comforter and leaves her house. 

I need to tell Jug I love him.

A/N : I will use third person pov from now on.


	8. What have I done?

Running along the empty streets in the middle of the night, Betty practices her speech in her head. 

Jug, I love you- no. 

You didn't scare me off, Jug. I just got shocked but I do have the same feelings. Nope. 

The moment you walked in the principal's office, I already-

She stopped thinking about her speech the moment she heard footsteps following her from behind. She ran faster. Thank god for vampire abilities. She was there to Jughead's door, knocking on it. "No!" She shouted, the person caught up to her, injecting a certain liquid in her arm. She started to lose consciousness. 

Betty fell with a thud. 

Everything went black. 

Jughead was sitting on his bed, head resting on the headboard, thinking about Betty. He removes his beanie and throws it in frustration. Hugging his knees up against his chest, head down, he suddenly heard fast knocks. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Who could possibly go here at this time?" He opened the door to see a figure running along the street with Betty slung to his shoulders.

It felt like hours and hours of running but it was merely just minutes of looking for them. He lost sight of them the moment he reached the woods. He was starting to lose hope until he saw a ponytail lying on the ground. As he was picking it up, he heard a 'no!' in the distance. "Betty?" He ran towards it to see Betty tied to a tree. 

Betty saw a figure going towards her and she shouted that because she didn't want him to get hurt. She was shaking her head, telling him not to go closer but she knows that he won't agree to that. He sat on his knees and started untying her. "Jug, no! Don't untie me," she whispered. He was down to the last knot until someone kicked his side. "No!" Betty shouts helplessly. "Stupid vervain ropes!" She tries to get out of it, stop Archie from punching Jughead over and over until he's unconscious, lying on the ground. "Please, don't drag him into this," she whimpers, tears falling from her eyes. 'What have I done?' She thinks. Archie drags Jughead's limp body to the tree next to Betty's and ties him to it. 

His hearing was muffled and he could only make out a voice beside him, calling his name. He started to gain consciousness until he felt pain bursting on every part of his body. "Jug?" Betty says, only receiving a groan in return. "It hurts... so much," he mumbles. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this. I can't ever forgive myself-," "No cough it's n-not your fault." A tear falls to her face, "I love you Jug, I can never stop loving you." "Well," both of them flinched at the voice of their supposedly friend. "Are you lovebirds done now? The show is only bound to begin." Betty scowls, "Haven't you done enough, Archie? I'm not my fucking mother." Archie crouches to look at both of them, "Watch your mouth, Betty Boop," he teases. "Don't call me that," she says, gritting her teeth. "Man, please. Let her go. I'll do whatever you want." Archie scoffs, "You're not my man anymore. It's been so long, what, 5 years? And really, anything? Anything at all?" Jughead nods and Betty protests. "Jug, no! This is all my-," Betty shouts in pain as Archie stabs her next to her heart. "If both of you don't shut up, I won't miss next time. Trust me," "How are we suppo-," she shouts louder as Archie drives the stake in further. "Thank me I didn't kill you right here and then. Anyway," Archie stands up and goes to the space between the trees, balancing himself by holding each of the trunks with his hands. "Why did Mama Coop kill my dad, hmm?" Turning his head, looking at the top of Betty's. "I don't-," Archie crouches beside her, "Tell me," he wipes his fingers to her sweater, collecting her blood. "Or your boyfriend would get this," raising his fingers to her face, as if to inspect it. "Okay fine! She just got turned and then she fed off people she found on the street." Archie's mouth goes close to Betty's ear, making her shiver, "Then why didn't she even recognize my dad? They know each other." Betty shakes her head, "I-I don't know!" Archie grasps her throat, constricting her breathing. Jughead kicks Archie's side, "She said she didn't know, you dick!" He removes his hand from her throat and shoves his fingers down Jughead's, forcing him to swallow the blood. "Jug! No! Don't swallow-," she already knew it was too late when she saw his Adam's apple bob up then down. Archie places his hands on both sides of his neck and cracks it. The crack of the bones, echoing amidst the forest. His head falling limp. "No!" She cries, chest heaving from her sobs. His face was all covered in bruises and now his neck is broken. "Aww, she's crying," Archie teases. "Screw you, Arch," earning a scoff from him. "No, thank me. Atleast you get to be with him forever." Betty scowls at his words. 

Both of them flinch in shock when a gunshot echoed in the woods. A group of people appeared, approaching them. A man, looking around his forties pointed a gun to Archie's head, with a group of people behind him. "If you don't leave right now, this will be in your skull." Archie visibly gulps and all but runs for his life. 

"Jug, boy, wake up!" The man slaps him lightly, trying to get him conscious. Betty interrupts, "Archie fed him with my blood. He's in transition." "What are you trying to say?" He goes closer. "I'm a vampire," she confesses. "So um, if he doesn't feed blood when he wakes up, he's..." Betty nods, understanding what he meant. "He's going to wake up in awhile. We should bring him to his trailer-" He corrects, "Our trailer." Betty raises her eyebrow in confusion, "I don't mean to sound rude but... who are you?" He introduces, "I'm FP Jones, his father." "Oh, uh nice to meet you Mr. Jones," she eyes the ropes. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." When she got untied, she removed the stake with a groan then FP undid Jug's. "Alright guys, I'll take it from here," all the people he was with left the premises. 

They lied his body on the backseat of the truck and Betty sat beside FP. "So um, why weren't you surprised when I told you what I was?" She said, breaking the silence. "I have heard of vampires before. Anyway, what was that redhead doing there?" "He wanted revenge because my mom killed his dad." "Alice?" Betty turns her head to his side, "You knew my mom?" He sighs, "Yeah, we went to high school together." After a few minutes, they arrived to the trailer. FP grabbed a glass and a knife and then he sliced a bit of his hand, wincing, dropping the blood. "That should be enough. I'll be right back. Watch him for me, yeah?" She replied with 'okay' and then he left. She went to his bedroom to look for a change of clothes. She was almost done dressing up when she heard a groan from the living room. She went out to see Jughead trying to sit up. "No, don't. Lie down. Here, drink this." She lied his head on the arm of the couch for support and made him drink the blood. He pulls away, "You have to drink it, you're in transition." "Transition into what?" "Like me." He grabs the glass from her and drinks it. "I want more." "You can get more later. Get some rest." Jughead protests, "But I said I want more!" Betty cups his face, looking into his eyes, "Jug, breathe with me." He seemed to follow her breathing after a few minutes. "I'll get you some clothes, okay?" He nods and she shuffles to his bedroom. She went to the bathroom to wash her face then she heard Jughead mumble something. She came rushing out to see him passed out on the couch with his hand gripping something on his arm. Betty went closer to see an injection poked into his arm with no more fluid in it. She removed it and threw it on the coffee table. "Jug?" She shakes his body, trying to wake him up but he won't budge. She decided to call it a night and just wait until the morning. 

A/N : Now that is some drama. What do you think was injected into Jughead?


	9. Get away from me!

It was late in the morning when Betty woke up to the sun shining bright through the curtains of the window. She sat up, wiping her eyes to see a figure in front of her. "I want more," her vision clears up to see Jughead breathing heavily, fangs showing and veins popping up on his face. "Bu-but h-how?" She scoots up further on the bed, trying to get away from him. His veins seems to pulse more as he moves closer to her. 

She was now completely lied down on the bed with him on top of her, his breath lingering on the skin of her neck. She wonders why he has bloodlust for her, a vampire not a human, then she remembers the syringe from last night. She whimpers as his fangs lightly scrapes the flesh there. Betty opens her eyes to the sound of bones cracking to see Jughead's heavy weight dropped onto her shoulder, unconscious. FP walks in and caresses her arm in concern, "Are you okay? Did my boy hurt you?" She shakes her head, "No, no, Mr. Jones, it's just something happened yesterday..." 

"Please, call me FP. Anyhow, what happened when I was gone?" He asks her. 

"I was washing up for the night then I heard a mumble from the living room. I went out to see a syringe poked in his arm. I have a theory of what was in it but, I hope it isn't true, I'm sorry I dragged him into all of this," a tear falls from her eye and she swipes it quickly. 

"Betty, I'm sure my boy would do anything even if you refuse. Did you tell him to not untie you?" She nods. "And he still did, didn't he?" 

"Yeah..."

"You can tell me anything, what's your theory?" Betty sits up and lays his body on the other side of the bed. 

"I think someone went in here and injected a certain liquid that would make him lust for vampire's blood." She explains, thinking how it would affect pretty much everything. 

"Should we tie him or something-" 

"No, I trust him," she interrupts. 

"Okay then. I'll uh, go to Pop's, 'ya want something?" She raises her eyebrows and chuckles. FP realizes, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll just give you when I get back." 

Before Betty argues, he already left the trailer. 

Thank God it's a Saturday. 

As she is left alone in the trailer, well not really, she thinks about how would they even be together. With her beside him most of the time, how would he be able to control his bloodlust? It took years for Betty to handle it and he has merely a day or two. Perhaps she should stay away for some time? But how would he feed then? She stops her train of thought as Jughead started to move. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Betty removes his tattered beanie from his head and strokes his hair back, leaning into her touch. "It's just, I can hear your heart beating from here." He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on a different sound but it only seemed to amplify louder. She moves her fingers to his eyelids, tracing the veins pulsing. "How can you act so calm when anytime I can pounce on you?" She sighs, "I trust you, Juggie."

She offers her arm to his lips and he pushes it away, "No, get away from me." 

"You're not going to hurt me," she says calmly. 

"No! Get out!" He yells, pointing at the door. Betty flinches at his voice yet stays, not moving a single muscle. 

"I love you, Jug. And I am not leaving," she says cautiously. "You have to leave, I don't want to hurt you," he replies in a softer tone. "You won't," Betty assures him. "I'm sorry, Betts, you shouldn't even be the one taking care of me."

"Hey, I love you. You're not going to hurt me. Relax." She cups his cheeks and looks directly into him. "I'm going to help you, Juggie." She runs her fingers through his hair, twirling it the way he likes it. 

"You're not going to hurt me and you need to learn self-control." She offers her wrist again. "No, please," he whispers, pushing it away again. Betty sighs in frustration, places her wrist on her lips and bites on it. "Come on, drink my blood," she straddles him so that he couldn't get away from her. "I don't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me and I would never forgive myself for hurting you." 

"You won't," she assures him. He looks down to the blood slowly oozing from her wrist and his eyes start to change. Jughead traces the bite with his fingers then slowly bring it to his lips. "I might kill you," he whimpers as he stares at the blood. "No, you won't. Just drink some and then stop." 

"Jug, look at me." Betty lifts his face to meet hers. "I trust you. You can do this." She winces as he bites the flesh and drinks her blood. 

"Jug, that's enough." He doesn't stop and she lightly touches his face. "That's enough, stop it." Jughead rips himself away from her wrist. 

After a few moments, his breathing started to even out. "Did I hurt you?" "No Jug I'm fine." 

"I trust you Jug. And I was right you stopped." She smiles. 

"I stopped because I love you Betty." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in for a kiss. They stayed in each other's company until FP came back from Pop's.

"Got you guys a burger and milkshake," Jughead looks towards the direction of the familiar voice and scoffs, "Dad?" He gets out of Betty's grip and confronts him, "Since when did you give a damn about me? Huh?" 

Betty stands and pulls him back, "Jug, he saved us." "Really?" he says in disbelief. "I threatened him and he ran. He's gone for good." Jughead shakes his head, "Bullshit. Who do you think injected me? Besides, you left me because I'm a fucking failure. Why are you even here?" FP goes closer to him and grips him on the shoulders, "Boy, that's all in the past. I'm Serpent King." 

"What? As in the Southside Serpents?" FP nods. "You left me, for a fucking gang?" "Jughead, listen to me for once!" He scoffs and turns away. "Jug, we will protect both of you. We'll take care of this." 

"Where do you think you could get an antidote for this?" 

Betty hugs Jughead from behind. "Jug, we will find a way. We always do."


	10. There are witches in Riverdale?

They were left alone again since FP went back to the White Wyrm, the bar where all the Serpents hang out. Betty thought of the article that she hadn't started writing yet and it's already due on Monday. 

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Jughead slung his arm on her shoulder, with her leaning her head on his. 

"I'm okay, Jug. I should be worrying about you. I've been meaning to ask..." He tilts his head to look down at her. 

"How are you handling this well? It took me years to control my bloodlust." 

He sighs, "I guess it's because I went throught quite a lot as a kid. My dad would always call me things and they just left me." 

He reaches to her ear, tucking a loose strand of her hair. Betty gets out of his grip, standing infront of him and holds his cheek, "I'm really sorry, Jug. I will be apologizing for the rest of my life for what I've gotten you into. I just made your life worse." Jughead leans in, pecking her on the lips. "I love you Betty. Nothing can change that." 

"I love you too."

Despite their current situation, Jughead completely reads her mind about the article that she hadn't started writing, deciding to go to her house this time. 

"Jug, wait. You can't go out of this trailer without a ring. I'll just get my stuff and go back real quick."

After she came back, they started working on the article. As they were going through the pages one last time, "Wait," Jughead looks down to her hand. "Your ring." Betty questions, "What about it?" 

"I've seen that design before. I think I saw it in a house I used to go to."

"What house, Jug? You need to be more specific."

"Can you remove it for a moment?" He motions to her ring and she checks her surroundings to see if there's even a hint of sunlight peeking through a window. She was removing it until she remembered what she said earlier about Jughead being technically a vampire. She wouldn't burn if he isn't so?

Betty hands him the ring and he inspects it thoroughly. "There's an L engraved on the inside of it. There's gotta be a connection with the design of the ring."

"I have a shelf with some old looking books that my mom told me not to read when I was a kid. Maybe that'll help?" She was about to walk out the door but he implies,

"Betty, I can't stay here for the rest of the day."

"Let's cover you up with winter clothes, yeah?"

They leave the trailer with Jughead wearing many layers of winter clothes and gloves protecting his hands in a very sunny day with people passing by glancing at the both of them. 

Upon arriving her house, Betty immediately looks for the book amongst the shelf. She scans the spines with her fingers until she saw one with an L. "The Lodges are witches. They could do things you could never imagine." She reads aloud and gasps. "What?" 

"I can't believe it. My mom wrote this."

"And there are witches in Riverdale?" 

"Well yeah apparently." She shrugs. 

"And that ring." Jughead points to the drawing on the page with the exact same design as her accessory. "So it means your mom knew them. You wouldn't have that if she didn't approach them."

"I will fix this, Jug. I'll make your life normal again." Betty was about to bolt through the door but he pulls her back. 

"We will fix this. But I'm starving." She looks up to the wall to see the arrows of the clock pointing at noon. 

Going to Pop's wearing several layers of clothes at summer seemed to draw a lot of attention. 

They order their usual and Pop leaves their booth. 

"So this will be different, Jug. Trust me." 

"What will be different?"

"Eating normal food wouldn't satisfy your hunger." 

"Let's just see about that." He eyes at the food being handed over to them. Jughead bites a chunk of his burger and he kept going. Betty watches him finish his food in seconds. 

"Well I'm still hungry." Betty felt like this is an I told you so moment. 

"I told you." She clears her throat and decides to talk about the real problem here. "So we need to find where the Lodges live and ask them if they know a spell or something. And uh, oh, get you a ring." 

"I don't think it'll be that easy to get them to help us."

"I mean if my mom asked them to make me a ring, I'm sure they can help our situation."

He sighs, "Well, I sure hope so." 

"So, I'm going to go to the station and ask around for their address then we go there." Jughead reaches over to her hand and rubs her knuckles. 

"No, I'm going with you. And what, we're just gonna waltz in there and get the address?" 

Betty laughs, "I'm going to compel them. Don't worry about me."

After they argue for the bill, Jughead wins and then they leave to go to the police station. 

"So tell me, where do the Lodges live?" She stares intently into the deputy's eyes and he immediately types on the keyboard. 

"See? No problem." 

"Apartment 330, also known as the Pembrooke," the deputy states. 

"Okay, thanks!" Betty grabs Jughead's hand and leaves the place before anyone questions them.


End file.
